Cole Nightshade: Brother of Zoe and Werewolf Guardian of the Hunt
by pjoinheritancefan
Summary: Zoe has a brother that no one knew about. he was raised by Selene and Helios and went to search for his sister. He gets bit but doesn't remember what happened. Just experimenting on this hope you enjoy it. My own characters are the main characters but Percy and everyone will be in it as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all this is a new story about Cole Nightshade. I am experimenting with it so please R&R and critic it I will accept and listen to it all anyways here is the first chapter hope you all enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Cole's POV

I don't know where I am or why I am here. I slowly get up from a bed made of seaweed and look around Looking around I can see that I am in some sort of cave and can hear and feel the ocean nearby. I don't know how I can feel the ocean nearby by but I can. The cave is actually rather nice, there is no seaweed or tide pools or anything in it and it looks like someone might live here. I try to get up but feel pain all over my body. I groan and then I hear footsteps. I look up and see someone coming from the back of the cave. I don't see who it is and ask, "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me Cole?" asked a feminine voice that sounded rather sad.

"Umm. No I don't sorry. Who are you?" I asked again.

"My name is Selene, I adopted you a long time ago when your mother faded." She answered.

Selene. I knew that name and now realized who it was. I could see memories of her and her brother taking care of me and raising me, but how did I not remember her before?

"Where is your brother?" I asked.

"He faded a few months before I found you again." She said saddened.

I was sad as well. Helios was like my father and taught me everything I knew about healing and fighting with a spear and sword.

"I'm sorry, Mother." I said going to get up and give her a hug, but I couldn't before I started gasping for breathe because my side hurt.

Selene came over and helped me get up.

"I healed your wounds as best I could but it will take time to heal, you were hurt pretty bad when I found you." She said holding onto me.

I swayed, feeling everything spinning around me.

"Why was I hurt? I don't remember anything that happened past month." I said confused that I couldn't remember anything that happened a month ago.

"I remember I was looking for my sister, but I heard she went in the hunt so I left her there knowing she would be safe and I couldn't get close enough to see her without being hurt." I said.

"Yes you stopped looking for her and started traveling you usually visited Helios and I every few months, but we haven't seen you in almost a year." She told me.

"Yes I'm sorry I was tracking Lycaon." I said.

"Why? That is a very dangerous thing for you to do, but now I understand your injuries." She said

"Well I wanted to stop him from turning more innocent people into his slaves. What do you mean you understand my injuries?" I asked confused.

"You are so brave, my son. But it seems that you…well just lift up your shirt and you will understand what I mean." She said smiling at me in a sad sort of way.

I didn't understand but slowly lifted my shirt. There on my side were bite marks, marks that looked like they came from an animal more specifically a wolf. I also had claw marks on my chest, and more bite marks on my forearms.

I looked up at my adopted mother and asked, "Am I a…?"

"Werewolf? Yes son I am so sorry that this had to happen to you." Selene replied coming over to me and giving me a hug.

"But I don't understand. Shouldn't I be a part of Lycaon's pack? Not that I am complaining." I said chuckling nervously.

"Sometimes a pack of wolves will leave one of their own for dead, or they will run them out of their pack. I think that in your case, they didn't think you would survive the injuries you had so they didn't bring you into their pack. Another reason might be that you have such a different personality or were brought up differently that you separated from them and formed your own pack with just yourself." Selene theorized.

"Well I don't know what to do I need to rest, but then I need to find Lycaon and get my revenge on him." I said with anger in my eyes.

"Yes I believe you will, but I don't think I will be able to help you much. I feel that I am about to follow my brother and fade as well." She said to me.

I felt tears forming in my eyes, first my real mother faded away, and then I found out my adopted father faded, and now my mother fading as well? It was too much. As the tears started to fall, Selene came over to me and comforted me.

"Hush Cole, you are a very brave and strong young man. I know that you will do great things. But before I leave, I know that Helios blessed you and made you his champion. I want to bless you as well as make you my champion. You will be able to have a bow that will shoot arrows of moonlight." My mother said.

I wiped my eyes, and smiled, and said, "I would be honored to be your champion mother."

She spoke in ancient Greek and a silvery beam shot at me. I felt different. Suddenly I could feel my body change as I grew fur and a muzzle and went down on all fours. My mother looked at me eyes wide. I was surprised to find that I had become a werewolf when it wasn't even a full moon, like I knew Lycaon's wolves had to have to be able to turn into a werewolf.

"It must be because I was the moon so when I blessed you I gave you some control over the moon. That must be why you can become a wolf even if it isn't a full moon.

"Here my son is your bow." I thanked her. "Take care of yourself out there, and try to find you sister she will help you accomplish your goals."

"Goodbye mother, take care, and tell Helios I said hello." I said giving her a hug and then walking out the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey new chapter hope you like it just kind of like a flashback of what happened to him before he got bit. hope you like it R&R :)**

* * *

I left my mothers cave remembering her and Helios raising me. They told me when i was young that my mother had faded after giving birth to me and gave me to their care. I called Selene, mother and Helios I called father. When I had turned 8, Helios started to teach me how to fight with all types of weapons. I learned to fight with daggers, swords, bows, crossbows, a bow, and my favorite a spear. Helios blessed me and gave me powers to heal myself but only after I had proven that I was capable of using all those weapons. He then taught me how to use all my powers which included shooting arrows made of pure light and healing injuries which depending on how serious they were took alot out of me. The nymphs who were friends of my mother and also my adoptive parents also taught me the powers I inherited from my mother. They showed me how to manipulate water and form many things out of it like weapons and ice sculptures. I thought it was wonderful to learn how to do all of that and when I turned 13 I went on my own and traveled helping people and looking for my sister.

Selene had told me about two of my sisters, one was Calypso who she told me was stuck on an island that no one but a God could get to unless fate allowed someone to see her.

The other sister was Zoe, who had been banished from Hera's garden after helping Hercules get an apple from the tree. Hercules then betrayed her and told her to go away. She was heart broken and went to join the Hunt. Zoe was my only real sister that I had seeing as how we had the same father and mother. Helios told me that Atlas raped my mother and that was how I came to be. I hated him with all that I had and vowed to get revenge. Then I found out that he was punished by being the separating force between Earth and sky. I set about finding her but never got a chance because they traveled way to much.

I slowly started to remember what happened during the months that led up to the time I didn't remember.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I heard about Lycaon and how he would change people into werewolves and they would have to join his pack or die. Only the really bad people joined him while others who were petty thieves and not bad people refused and died. The majority of his pack were criminals that were wanted for murder, rape, armed robbery, and other such violent acts. I set about trying to find him. The last place I had heard he was, was in the Rocky Mountains somewhere. I set about there leaving my mother and father and it took me a month to reach the mountains.

I traveled around asking people about people who had gone missing and slowly followed the trail from Montana, down toward Colorado, which would hopefully lead me to him if he was still in the area. I camped, staying in trees or caves and only going to town to see if I could track down Lycaon and to get some food if I was tired of animals and whatever I could find in the mountains.

After a couple months I found his hiding place in Colorado. He and his pack were in a large cave and were staying there while Lycaon built up his army. I discovered that he was building an army to take care of Lupa and her pack of wolves. That was where I first heard of the Roman demigods. I had ran into Greek demigods in my travels but this was the first I heard of Roman. I didn't find out where the camp was but stuck around the wolves camp hoping they could lead me to where I might find some Roman demigods. They never traveled far sticking close to their area to hunt, so I didn't discover any Roman demigods. While I was waiting for Lycaon to come back I took out a lot of his wolves. He started out with at least 100 and by the time Lycaon had returned they were down to 20. They had tried to find me, but couldn't because I hid too well for them. Lycaon had returned with about five of his most trusted wolves, and I decided that now was the time to get rid of him.

One night I decided to take out the guards so that left 15 plus Lycaon. I slowly made my way through taking out the ones that were sleeping until I got to the area where Lycaon was with his 5 captains. He had smelled me coming and knew I was different from most people. Right as I was about to attack him he warned all of them and they found me. We fought for what seemed like hours to me, and I got scratches and bites from them. After I finally defeated the five, Lycaon decided to fight me. I was exhausted and bloody from all the wounds I had gotten. He easily beat me but instead of killing me he decided to change me and see what kind of wolf I would become and help him defeat Lupa.

"I will never join you." I told him.

"We will see. Once I change you, you will have to obey me for I am the Alpha." He said laughing as he bite me.

I felt excruciating pain like my whole body was on fire. I woke up and found Lycaon sitting by me.

"Well you decided to wake up then?" He said not looking at me.

"What did you do to me?" I shouted at him.

"I cursed you to share the same fate I have as well." He said.

"No! I didn't want this. I will destroy you!" I shouted at him angrily.

"You will obey me or suffer the consequences which will make you wish I had killed you." He snarled at me.

"No." I said getting up.

"No? You dare defy me?" He said starting to look angry now.

"Yes I will not be your slave and have you kill people." I said.

"You will obey me." He said in a commanding tone, but I felt nothing. I could hear his commanding tone, but I felt no need to listen to him at all.

"No." I said again calling me spear to appear in my hand, and getting ready to fight him.

"You think you can defeat me boy? I have fought greater people than you." He said laughing. "Very well then if you wish to fight then fight we will."

With that we started to fight. I was still tired and in pain from all the wounds I got while fighting, but I still fought to beat him. He started toying with me, giving me small cuts all over so I was losing blood. Finally I felt myself becoming lightheaded from the loss of blood, and Lycaon gave me a cut across my chest.

"There that will make you suffer for a longer time before you die." He said walking away and leaving me to die.

I could see him like a faint silhouette before passing out and letting the darkness take me.

When I next woke up I could hear barks, and howls. I got up quickly thinking Lycaon had found more recruits and they were going to finish me.

"You are safe now child." A voice told me.

* * *

**Well that's the end for now cliffhanger. Who is the Voice? R&R and I will update a little faster :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey all sorry for not updating in a long time but I had a brain fart until I could come up with this chapter anywho I hope you all like it and R&R :)**

* * *

**Cole's POV**

I looked up at where the voice had come from. Standing beside me was a beautiful woman. She wore a long white dress and had her black hair woven into a braid. She looked like she was in her 20s but I knew she was a God, because her eyes looked like she had seen things that no mortal could have.

"Who are you?" I asked her staying on my guard not knowing if she was an enemy or not.

"Peace child, I will not harm you. My name is Lupa, Goddess of wolves and mother of Rome." She said.

"Lupa? You need to leave! You are in great danger! Lycaon is hunting for you." I said urgently remembering the talk that Lycaon had with his wolves.

"Child, we don't need to worry about him for awhile. It seems you took care of all the pack that he had with him at the time and he needs to regain his strength and numbers once more." She said laughing lightly.

"Oh I did? But he cut me up and I was dying." I said. "I mean not that I am complaining or anything that I am still alive but the wounds he gave me we terrible."

"Yes they still are terrible. I waited for you to wake up so I can take you to your mothers but you will not remember some of this until later." She told me.

"Why won't I remember? And I am ready to go back home. I have been gone for far to long." I said.

"Because we have to protect the camps. They cannot meet until it is time. Now sleep." She commanded me and unwillingly I fell back asleep with the final thought of what camps?

* * *

_**Flashback End**_

I kept walking now remembering what had happened. But I was still confused about the camps. Maybe if I found my sister or Lupa again I would have my questions answered.

I started on my journey to find my sister. I had heard a lot about what she had done, from being merciless to men, to helping Artemis recruit girls for the Hunt. I hoped that when I found her she wouldn't kill me.

* * *

_**Time Skip 1 Year Later**_

I continued searching for my sister but I still couldn't find the Hunt. I had searched all over but it seemed that I was always a week or so late. I kept at it though following where they went. Along the way I mastered my powers that Helios and Selene gave me, as well as mastering my transformation into a wolf. I had trouble at first changing back into a human because once I turned into a wolf I would lose who I was and become an animal. But then I would find remnants of the Hunts camp and remember who I was and who I was looking for and change back. I did prefer to hunt as a wolf as I was a lot faster then once I mastered my powers I would change back into a human and cook my meal.

I traveled from one side of the country to the other trying to catch up. Finally I decided to stay on the West Coast and hope that they would come back to Ohanapekash a place that I knew they camped at, at least once a year for a week or two. I decided to stay close by not too close that they would sense me, but within distance where I could know when they came back to stay.

Finally the day came when the Hunt arrived to camp by the waterfall. They always camped there mainly I thought because no one camped nearby and since they camped on the other side of the river, anyone who came by couldn't tell that they were there.

I stayed away for the first couple of days because I sensed that there was a powerful presence besides Artemis. But after a couple of days when I could tell that the other guy couldn't sense me I got closer. I would watch the Hunters hoping to catch sight of my sister, but I had yet to see her. I saw the guy who I sensed was powerful, but he just seemed to do the chores and get pranked and beaten up by the Hunters. Except there was one that didn't do that to him. This was a blonde girl who was trained by the man. She would fight him with dual knives and I could see that she was exceptional. I felt myself drawn to her for some reason but I couldn't figure out why.

Then one day as I was watching waiting to see my sister who still hadn't shown up, I saw the man whose name I found out from overhearing a Huntresses conversation was Percy. He seemed like a pretty cool guy except when I first saw him one of the hunters said something which caused him to cry, which to me seemed very weak, but what surprised me was that it started to rain at the same time he was crying. Then I was more surprised when I saw the girl who I figured out was Artemis hugged Percy and comfort him. The rain gradually stopped then he jumped away from her and ran off instantly drying everyone. I realized that he must be a son of Poseidon and a very strong one at that if his emotions could control the weather. I retreated back to my camp to dry off as I was soaked from head to toe as I didn't get dried like the Hunters did.

The next day the man appeared with another boy but then during lunch Percy left suddenly. Then Artemis left as well I assumed to follow Percy.

When they returned it was by the air, and on to my surprise Pegusi. One was all black and the other was a silver color. They were magnificent animals. When Percy got off I could see a little girl still on the horse and he helped her down. She seemed really shy of everyone but Percy led her through the Hunters and introduced her to the blonde girl who I was drawn to. I still didn't know why I was but I figured I would ask Lupa if I ever met her again why this girl was so important to me.

I watched them eat dinner that night from a tree at the top of the waterfall. They looked like they were having fun eating really good food. I didn't pay attention to Percy getting up to go to the woods, thinking he was just going to be doing his business back there. What almost made me fall out the tree however, was a voice that said, "Who are you? And what are you doing watching the Hunt?"

I looked and saw that it was Percy, but I didn't see how he could have sneaked up on my without me sensing him because of my heightened senses, but all I knew is that I couldn't sense him one minute, then the next he suddenly appeared right behind me in a tree.

I did the logical thing for me and jumped out of the tree, rolled to break my fall and jumped up running as fast as I could away from him. What happened next was something I couldn't explain. He seemed to just appear right in front of me and he stopped my headlong run and grabbed me by the throat.

"Why were you watching the Hunt and who are you?" He asked again calmly.

"My name is Cole Nightshade and I am looking for my sister so leave me alone!" I shouted breaking his suddenly loose grip and transforming into a wolf and growling at him.

"Did you say Nightshade? Is your sister Zoe Nightshade?" He asked wide eyed.

I was stupified for a second before I transformed back into a human and asked, "You know where my sister is? How do you know her?"

"Yes I know where she is. Look up into the sky and see if you can see a new constellation." He said sadly.

I looked up curious and saw one that I knew wasn't there before. It looked like a Huntress running through the sky.

I nodded my head and pointed it out to him not understanding.

"Yes that is Zoe Nightshade. She died defending her mistress Artemis against your father Atlas and before she was bit by Ladon." He proceeded to tell me the quest to save Artemis and what happened.

After he finished I told him my story of my journey to search for Zoe to getting bit and being blessed by Selene and Helios, and finally to my search again for Zoe until now.

During that time he seemed a little distracted but at the end he had a small smile on his face. All of a sudden there was a bright flash and there stood my long lost sister. I stood there for a minute just staring at her. She looked around a little confused until she saw Percy then her face lit up and she hugged him which surprised Percy. When she finally let go she looked around then saw me. Her eyes widened and tears started forming in her eyes. She then ran to me and nearly tackled me in a hug. I started crying as well and just hugging her.

* * *

When I saw my sister there after what Percy had told me what happened I was shocked and didn't know what just happened. I looked at Percy confused and wondering what had just happened.

"When you were telling me your story, I asked Chaos who I forgot to mention I am his champion, to see if Zoe wanted to come back. He asked Ouranus and he asked her and well she said yes." He said casually.

"I don't know what to say." I said overwhelmed by everything that had gone on.

"You can say thank you baby brother." Zoe said teasingly.

"Of course thank you Percy I don't know how I can repay you I am forever in your debt." I said to him.

"It was nothing. I didn't even do anything. Chaos did all the work for me." Percy said embarrassed.

"Yes but without you I never would have had this opportunity Percy, so thank you as well." Zoe said.

"Your Welcome and I am very sorry about what happened to you." Percy said.

"It wasn't your fault I knew what was going to happen and I accepted it." Zoe said.

"Yes well we got to go see Artemis and see if she will take you back Zoe." Percy said eyes twinkling.

"Yes, yes we do. I do hope that she will accept me." Zoe said laughing along with Percy.

Percy walked ahead of us so that Zoe and I could catch up with each other. She had lived a few hundred years longer than me so she had a lot more adventures than I did, but I told her everything from when I started searching for her until her coming back. She was sad that Selene and Helios had faded, because they were like an aunt and uncle to her while she was still a Hesperide. Eventually Percy had us stop a little ways away from the camp and told us he was going to get Artemis. He told me to change into a wolf so that Artemis wouldn't freak out and change me into a jackalope on sight.

When he left I transformed and Zoe climbed on my back. I was lucky that I was such a huge wolf or she would have broken my back even if she was light as a feather. Percy came back with Artemis and told us to come out. I trotted into view and Artemis took a step back a little frightened of me, before realizing that someone was riding on top of me. Then she noticed the uniform of Zoe and realized who it was. Zoe jumped down off my back and the ran at each other and hugged crying tears of joy. Eventually they stopped and Artemis turned to Percy.

"I thought you said there were two people you wanted to introduce to me." She asked him.

"Oh yeah he is right in front of you. I would like to introduce you to…" He started.

"My baby brother Cole Nightshade." Zoe finished.

I whined before I changed into a human and said, "I am not a baby anymore Zoe."

"Well you are younger than me so that still makes you a baby." She said laughing.

Artemis and Percy both laughed as well seeing my expression. Then Percy told Artemis that he wanted to tell her something privately. They went off together and Zoe had a knowing look, but didn't say anything. We talked a little more before we saw them return both red but smiling and holding hands. Zoe had a triumphant look on her face, and aloud said, "Finally I could tell even though I haven't seen you two in a few years."

They blushed again but Percy said, "Yes we told each other our feelings that we had and we are now dating."

After Zoe and I gave them our congratulations we started walking back to camp again, before Percy stopped us.

"Wait I have an idea let's have some fun with the Hunters and show them what you are Cole." He said grinning.

"Ok what are we going to do?" I asked curious but eager to see what he thought of.

"We will circle around and go to where I found you above the waterfall. Then we will transform into wolves, which is a power I got from Zeus. Artemis will get on me and Zoe you will ride Cole. We will howl and announce our presence and then jump down from there. I am sure that all the Hunters will be glad to see you again Zoe especially Phoebe." Percy said. We all looked at him.

Artemis said, "Percy, that is the greatest idea I have heard from you."

We all laughed when he blushed in embarrassment and said, "Gee thanks Arty. Oh and guys can you not say anything yet about Artemis' and I's relationship quite yet. I don't want them to get too mad at me, just when they all started liking me."

"Sure thing Percy." I said grinning.

We circled the camp and reached the top of the waterfall. Percy and I transformed into wolves and Artemis and Zoe got on our backs. We then went to the edge of the waterfall and howled. The Hunters looked up in shock and some with fear as we jumped down. Then they realized that Artemis was on one of our backs and they relaxed then as they approached us when we landed Phoebe recognized Zoe and almost before Zoe had time to get off me she was tackled. After that she was dog piled on by a couple of the older girls who remembered Zoe.

Once they were all done crying and hugging each other, Zoe stepped towards me and said, "Everyone I want to introduce someone to you. This is my baby brother Cole Nightshade." She said smirking.

I whined again and turned back human and said, "Zoe, not again I am not a baby anymore."

The hunters stared at me in shock seeing that I had transformed from a wolf into someone who looked like Zoe. I guessed that no one knew that the Hesperides had another sibling and a brother no less.

Then a girl who wore a tiara stepped out and said, "Welcome Cole, I am Thalia Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of the Hunt."

After that all the rest of the girls introduced themselves until the last two were the blonde girl who I really wanted to talk to and some little girl who clung to her.

"Hi my name is Hannah. I am a mortal and one of the newest members of the hunt." Hannah said quietly.

So this is the girl that I am drawn too. Hannah, that is a beautiful name for a beautiful person I thought to myself. I stared into her blue eyes that looked like twin sapphires.

"It is…um nice to…um meet you." I finally stuttered out, which made Percy and Zoe burst out laughing. I blushed and then knelt and asked, "And who is this young Huntress?"

"My name is Arwen, and Percy is my big brother." She said just as quiet as Hannah. I stared into her eyes and was shocked to see a whirlpool of green and blue. I had never seen eyes quite like those and I heard Percy chuckled at my shocked expression at seeing her eyes.

"Yeah it got me too the first time I saw her eyes." Percy said chuckling still. "Anyways lets go have dessert girls, and Cole and Zoe I will get you something to eat."

We went to the table and I found myself sitting next to Hannah and a smirking Zoe who I think had planned to get us to sit next to each other as on Hannah's other side was Percy who sat next to Artemis. Percy then looked at Zoe and I and asked us, "What would you like to eat?"

"Steak," We said at the same time. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Percy then snapped his fingers and a plate of steak and potatoes appeared in front of us while some type of giant cookie with ice cream on top appeared in front of everyone else. Zoe and I stared at Percy curious, and he merely shrugged and said, "I was blessed by Hestia."

We all started eating except Percy and Artemis who I could see were holding hands under the table out of everyone's sight but mine, Zoe's and Arwen's who was right next to Thalia. She then whispered something to Thalia who grinned and whispered to the rest of the Hunters until they all knew. They were all grinned and Phoebe nodded to Thalia.

"So Artemis, Percy got something to tell us?" Thalia said grinning like a Cheshire cat. They jumped oblivious at what had occurred at the table between the Hunters and then looked at each other. They nodded and stood up still holding hands.

Artemis looked at Percy one more time who smiled encouragingly and said, "Percy and I, well we confessed to each other that we kind of like each other…"

"Kind of?" Zoe asked smirking.

"Ok find we like each other a lot and we are dating." She finished blushing.

"Finally." Thalia said grinning.

"You mean your okay with us?" Artemis asked nervously.

"My lady, if he makes you happy then we are fine with it, but if he thinks of hurting you he will have Hades to pay." Phoebe said grinning.

* * *

**Welp heres another chapter hope you like it. its a really long one. Read and Review tell me whats good and what needs improvement.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey all another chapter. hope you all like it. sorry about my other story I don't really know how to write a wedding even though I have been to lots and been in a few, but ill eventually figure it out. anyways hope you all like this story. it are some differences than my other story but has some similar parts. R&R please. Reviews motivate me to write more. :)**_

* * *

**Cole's POV**

I wasn't accepted by the Hunt right away. Even though Percy had brought Zoe back and I was her brother and all they still didn't trust any male except Percy I noticed. They would always joke around with him, and I noticed Hannah and a couple of the younger ones really liked him, because he was like a big brother to them. And when I say big brother I mean big. He had to be at least 6'6'' and was ripped. I mean I thought I was pretty well built and tall at 6'1'' but he made me look like a wannabe next to him.

I started training with him and learned that he was incredible with any weapon. I fought him with a sword and it was a joke. He humiliated me and the Hunters watched laughing. Then we fought with spears, which is my favorite weapon and while I could hold him off for a little while he did stuff that I didn't even think was possible. He used both sides like a staff but also used it to jab at me. I was on my toes the whole time having to watch out for both ends but he still beat me.

Finally Artemis wanted us to use bows and I surprisingly beat him. But I guess he wasn't surprised. The Hunters though cheered for Percy not that I was surprised. What shocked me after I got him in the chest with an arrow and he was declared "dead" was when Thalia said, "Good job Percy, you almost hit him, I bet if he was standing still then you would have hit him at least once." The rest of the Hunters laughed at that and I stood confused. Seeing my confusion, Percy explained that he was a terrible archer.

To prove him point he aimed at a target that was 50 feet away and fired. It looked like he barely got in the second outside ring. but he was grinning.

"That was probably the best I have ever done."

Everyone laughed at him including myself.

"Hey!" He protested but he was grinning. "Watch this."

With that he whipped a throwing knife out of its sheath and threw it. We all looked and our jaws hit the floor when we saw that it was in the very center of the target.

"Who is laughing now?" He said grinning.

Then his knife fell out and all of us laughed even harder none more so than Zoe and Thalia.

"Alright alright" He said joining us in our laughter.

_**-Time Skip-**_

It has been almost a year since I joined and since Zoe came back. It took me a few months to get the Hunters to like me, but I did solve a big issue between Thalia and Zoe, and saved one of their sisters.

It started a couple weeks after Zoe returned, Thalia wanted to step down and let Zoe be the Lieutenant again, but Zoe said, her time was over as Lieutenant, and that Thalia was doing a good job. Thalia was stubborn though and wanted to give it back, but my sister could be just as stubborn and refused. Finally I was tired of their fighting and stepped between them.

"Why don't you both be Lieutenants?" I suggested. They stopped fighting and looked at me.

"Cole, that is a brilliant idea, and I am sure Artemis would approve." Percy said eager to stop his friends from arguing.

We went to Artemis and asked her and she agreed immediately saying it was a great idea. That earned Thalia's respect and the rest of the Hunters didn't hate me as much.

What really made them like me was when I saved their sister Hannah.

**_FlashBack_**

* * *

She was practicing archery all the time, and decided to go get a deer for dinner so Percy wouldn't have to summon the food for once. I was patrolling along with the other wolves who had accepted me right away because I was a werewolf. I was bored with only training with Percy, and occasionally going to go help a demigod with Percy.

I was watching Hannah because she had wandered a little too far from the rest of the Hunters and I followed not wanting her to get hurt, and feeling protective over her for some reason that I still hadn't figured out why. She found tracks of a deer and followed them while I followed a little ways behind her. She had just found a deer and had shot it making a clean kill, the arrow going right into its heart killing it instantly. Just as she began to skin in and take out the parts that nobody eats, a big grizzly bear showed up having smelled the blood of the fresh kill. Hannah didn't heard it growl but didn't have time to get an arrow and kill it plus it was way too close and would need more than one arrow to kill.

Without thinking I jumped on it and tried to go for its neck. All I got was fur and barely any skin. This angered the bear and he rose up on his back paws and threw me to the side. I howled in pain and as a call to Percy who would hopefully hear me. Then I got up again and saw that Hannah had tripped on a root and twisted her ankle and hit her head pretty bad. I was angry that this bear had caused her to be hurt and was going to make it pay. As it started to go for Hannah again I came from behind and jumped on its neck with all my weight. I brought its head down and used my claws to scratch its face trying to get its eyes. It roared in pain and tried to throw me off. Then I heard Percy's voice calling out to me.

"Cole move now!"

I jumped off and without thinking went to Hannah and stood in front of her. I looked and saw Percy shoot at it with his bow and it was an incredible shot piercing it in its heart killing it immediately. No one paid any attention to the one in a million shot that happened, or the fact that it was Percy of all people who did it. I transformed into a human and spoke to Percy, "Percy put her on my back."

I then transformed back into a wolf and crouched down. I heard Artemis start to say, "But…"

"Arty its ok let him do it I think I know why he is doing this." Percy said cutting her off.

She looked like she was going to protest again but I growled and Percy put her on my back carefully. He made sure she was safe and secure and nodded at me. I then went as fast as I could go without jolting her. We went straight to the healing tent. I crouched down again to allow Percy to take Hannah off my back. Then I transformed into a human and grabbed her from him.

Hannah woke up at that moment and said, "Thank you Cole." Before she passed out again from the pain.

I didn't say anything and carried her into the tent. Then I started to take care of her. It wasn't too bad of an injury mostly just painful for her, but I felt very protective of her and knew I should I kept better watch over her. I then used my powers that I got from Helios and healed her. It wasn't that difficult but it drained me for some reason. I then sat beside her bed and waited for her to wake up. I didn't notice Artemis, Zoe, or Percy walk in or leave.

_**-Time Skip-**_

After what seemed like hours to me, but was really probably only like 30 or 40 minutes, Hannah started to stir. Finally she woke up, and looked around and catching my eyes.

"Where am I? The bear! Cole you were hurt are you okay?" She said quickly with concern.

I grinned at her and said, "Percy took care of the bear its okay. And I am a little hurt but you needed immediate attention moreso than me." I didn't like lying, but I didn't want to upset or worry her too much.

"Cole…Thank you for saving me." Hannah said softly.

"Hannah, I wish I could have gotten there a little sooner, before that thing almost got you. I should have paid better attention to my surroundings." I said looking down ashamed.

"Cole don't say that! You are one of the bravest people I know. I doubt anyone could have stopped the bear from getting me by themselves." Hannah said grinning slowly.

"Hannah…" I started not knowing what to say next.

Then she did something that shocked me to no end. She kissed me. I froze up and she leaned back looking scared wondering if she did the right thing.

I grinned at her and leaned forward and kissed her again before breaking the kiss.

"Hannah I think I like you a lot." I said looking into her eyes.

"I think I do too." she said softly.

Then I had a thought. "But you made a vow." I said. She looked sad, but then looked at me and said, "Cole if it means I can be with you I will break it so I can be with you."

"No Hannah I won't allow you to do that. This is your family, and I won't take you away from them. I want you to stay in the Hunt. I just want you to be happy." I said shaking my head at her.

"But Cole… being with you makes me happy." she said before smiling at me again and kissing me.

"If that is what you want then I will back you up, but we are going to have to tell Artemis." I said.

"Tell me what?" a voice said.

I cringed turning around, then stepping closer to Hannah I grabbed her hand. We looked and saw Artemis and Percy looking at us trying to hide their smiles

"My lady, I am sorry but I am going to have to break my vow. I like Cole and he likes me, and I can't stay in the Hunt if I love someone." She said. I squeezed her hand encouragingly and she looked at me with eyes of love. We didn't expect to hear laughing and shocked looked to see Artemis and Percy laughing.

"See Arty I told you." Percy said grinning cheekily.

"Alright Percy no need to rub it in." Artemis said. Then turning to us, she looked at Hannah and said, "Hannah I have a proposition for you."

"Since I myself have fallen in love with this Seaweed Brain. I will allow you to be with Cole. I know he was brought up right, and will respect you and he is like Percy. However, Cole if you ever break her heart, you will wish someone else finds you before either Percy or I do, because it won't be pretty when we are done with you." she said warningly.

"I won't Lady Artemis, I swear on the Styx." I said bowing. Thunder was heard outside sealing the oath.

"Please just call me Artemis, I don't know why you and Percy both were so respectful to me in the beginning." Artemis said.

"Probably because you would turn us into jackalopes." Percy muttered before yelping as Artemis struck him in the back of his head.

"Sorry Arty." Percy said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well we will leave you two alone, and Hannah you can tell everyone else during dinner if you would like." Artemis said before walking out with Percy.

* * *

**well that's the end of this one sorry its kinda short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all another Chapter. pretty long one too. please R&R. helps so much when you guys tell me what needs improvement or what is good. anyways on to the chapter. :)**

* * *

**Hannah's POV**

After Artemis and Percy had left, Cole and I stared at each other in shock for a while.

"Did Artemis just say that she was okay with us being together?" Cole asked eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yeah she did. You must really be special then if she is okay with us." I said smiling at him. I never felt more comfortable talking to Cole than with anyone other than Percy.

We stayed in the tent for a little while longer, even though I was healed thanks to Cole and the nectar and ambrosia he had given to me. We sat on the bed and talked about our past. He told me his story about how he came about, and his mother fading which made him really sad but I comforted him. Then he told me about Selene and Helios raising him up and I was happy until he told me that they had faded as well after blessing him. He had so much loss in his lifetime, and I made a promise to myself to make him happy forever.

After he finished telling me his story, I started to tell him mine.

_**Flashback**_

My father, whose name was Anthony, (Sorry if you have that name.) had abused my mother and I. He would always find some way to beat her and on top of cleaning the house and caring for us she had to work two jobs because my father didn't do any work. Finally my mom left him and took me with her. He was a player and as soon as we left he went to another girl he was seeing while he was still with my mom. He got her pregnant too, and only stayed with her until she stopped taking care of him, then moved on to the next. I was only 3 or 4 when this all happened but my mom took care of me by herself while working two jobs. I hardly ever saw her except when she picked me up from daycare and then we only had a couple hours together before I had to go to bed. We slowly started to be happy and my mom got a better job so she only had to work one from then on. It was good for four years, and when I turned 8 my father showed up again wanting to see me. My mom had gotten a restraining order put on him, but he still tried and broke down the door. My mom took me to the bathroom in the back of the house we were living in, and locked the door. She called the police but knew they wouldn't make it in time to save us. Then she prayed to Artemis. Somehow my mother was clear-sighted, and knew the gods, and monsters, and all the myths. She prayed that Artemis would take me and protect me. Right as my father broke down the door, a flash of light appeared and all of us closed our eyes. When it faded, we saw a woman who looked 19 or 20, my father, hesitated before coming up to her and trying to hit on her. She got really angry, and started to torture him. I didn't know what she did as my mother had covered me so I didn't have to see anything, but I could hear his screams. Whatever the mysterious woman had done, it was what my father deserved.

She then somehow moved us someplace else. My mother bowed and said, "Thank you Lady Artemis. I know I can't be in the Hunt, but can you please take Hannah? I don't want her to go through anything that I went through."

The lady looked at me and nodded and said, "I'm sorry that this has all happened to you."

With that my mom said goodbye to me and Artemis held my shoulder and we vanished from my mother, and appeared in a forest surrounded by tents, and girls and animals.

"Welcome to the Hunt Hannah. We will be your new family and when you are a few years older I will bless you so you can become an immortal Hunter." Artemis said.

**_Flashback End_**

When I finished my story, I had tears coming down my eyes. Cole wrapped his arms around me, and held me, rubbing my back. Finally I calmed down and we looked at the clock in the tent and saw that it was almost dinner time. It was time to tell the rest of the Hunters about us. I grabbed his hand, and we walked out of the tent to the table. I noticed that everyone was there except us, Artemis, Percy, and Zoe. I was nervous mostly for Zoe's reaction, as she was Cole's sister and might not like me. I saw Percy sit next to Zoe so that Cole and I could sit next to each other. I smiled at him in thanks and then looked at Zoe. What I saw shocked me. She was grinning at both of us, and mouthed, It's alright.

I heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed. Zoe was ok with us being together.

We sat down at the table, and some of the Hunters looked at us curiously but then ignored us, when Percy made the favorite meal, which was steak and potatoes appear. When everyone was finished I looked at Artemis and nodded to show that Cole and I were ready.

"Everyone, Hannah has something to say to you all, so if you would listen to her." Artemis said, before nodding at Cole and I. I looked at her thanking her with my eyes, and stood up with Cole at my side. We held each other's hand, which caused everyone to stare, and then begin to glare at Cole. I got nervous, but then looked at Cole and he squeezed my hand and smiled encouragingly.

"Everyone, I like Cole and he likes me, and we are dating." I then continued, "Artemis knows of this, and she is ok with us being together, and made an exception for us."

The Hunters looked at Artemis who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"But My Lady, no offense to you and Percy, but won't he break her heart like any other male in the world would?" Phoebe asked.

I was about to say something, but Cole beat me to it, "No. I would never do that I swear on the Styx, and also on Lord Chaos, that I will never break her heart, and I will love her for forever."

All of us stared at him in shock at the oath that he swore, but then a cloud of darkness appeared, and a voice, which Percy identified as Chaos' said, "Cole Nightshade, I know that you and Percy are similar, so that is why I will let you live and bless you to help you keep your promise."

The darkness faded and there stood Cole, he looked taller, more muscular, and older, looking closer to 16 than 15, and another thing that we all noticed was, the brown wings that appeared behind him. The brown matched the same color as his fur when he was a wolf.

"Wow, now we have to angels," Thalia said causing everyone to laugh, as I threw my arms around Cole.

"Well that looks weird, my baby brother is dating someone who looks like she is 13 or something." Zoe said, causing both Cole and I to blush.

Then I felt a presence in my mind, and realized it was Chaos. "My dear, if you want I can make you look closer in age to Cole."

I thought about it and said in my mind, "Thank you Lord Chaos, that would be wonderful."

I heard Chaos chuckle and he said, "Please just call me Chaos."

With that I myself was surrounded by darkness as well, and when it faded everyone gasped, and I could tell by their reaction that I looked older.

Then Kendra came up to Cole and said, "Welcome to the Hunt, brother," before pulling him into a hug followed by the rest of the Hunters.

_**Cole's POV**_

When I swore the oath, and heard Chaos, I knew I was screwed. But then he said that he was ok with it and I just about fainted when told me he would bless me. When the darkness faded I felt more powerful. I could also feel wings behind me and looking saw that I had the same color brown as the fur, when I was a wolf.

Then Thalia said, "Wow, now we have two angels," which caused everyone to laugh. I felt two arms around me.

"Well, that looks weird, my baby brother is dating someone who looks like she is 13 or something." Zoe said. Hannah and I both blushed but before I could protest, a darkness surrounded Hannah. When it faded, she looked like she was 15.

Then Kendra, the super hyper girl came up to me and said, "Welcome to the Hunt, brother," before she hugged me. After her came the rest of the Hunters.

_**Time Skip 1 Year Later**_

We were on our way to Camp Half-Blood. We had left a couple days earlier and were in the Rockies. It was snowing and there was already a couple feet of snow which Percy and I were currently trying to walk in. The Hunters were having it easy, since they were so light they could just walk on top of the snow. After we were struggling, I guess Percy had the idea of hardening the snow using his power over water and we were then able to walk on top.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" I asked.

"I didn't think of it until just now." Percy replied sheepishly. Everyone started to laugh at him. We then continued walking, with Artemis, and Percy, who was carrying Arwen, up front, and Hannah and I bringing up the rear. We had yet to encounter any monsters on the trip so far, so we didn't pay particular attention to our surroundings. All of a sudden we heard growling and laughing, and a howl that I recognized.

We looked around and saw ourselves surrounded by monsters. I quickly transformed into a wolf, and Lycaon stepped forward. "Well, well, well, looks like you survived son of Atlas, but don't worry, you and everyone here will die very soon." Lycaon said laughing.

We all got in a circle so we could defend ourselves, but right then a sword appeared out of nowhere and pierced Lycaon. He growled in pain and yelled, "Attack!"

"No stop now." A voice spoke. At that everyone stopped and two boys appeared. One I knew was Nico from when I first found the Hunters and saw him come with Percy, but the other one I had no idea who it was, but I guess Percy knew. He wore a hood so no one could see his face but as they got closer he removed his head and I could see his eyes which were gold. As he removed his hood, all the monsters bowed, except Lycaon, who like the coward he was, ran away.

"Begone all of you." The boy said in a commanding voice. The monsters rose as one bowed and then left.

"Andrew, perfect timing." Percy said.

"Yes I sensed a lot of monsters gathering near here, and went to Nico. Together we came here." Andrew spoke bowing to Artemis. "My Lady I am sorry for disturbing your hunt but this was the only way without shedding blood and losing some of your Hunters."

"It's alright and thank you for looking out for my sisters, but who exactly are you?" Artemis asked. "Before you tell her Andrew, Artemis don't judge him too quickly. He saved both me and Nico from two Titans."

"Of course Percy." she said a little confused.

"My name is Andrew Kagetora son of Kronos and descendant of Izanami." He said bowing again. "I was born when my father was peaceful and didn't want to kill everyone. Back before Zeus killed him."

Artemis recoiled in fear at first, but then relaxed when Percy put his arm around her.

"Let me introduce you to my sisters." Percy said to which Nico raised his eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. "This is my little sister Arwen daughter of Poseidon, this is Kendra daughter of Apollo…" he went on one after the other, introducing them to Andrew and Nico.

Finally he got to Hannah, Zoe, and I. "This is Hannah and her boyfriend, Cole Nightshade, son of Atlas." Nico stared in shock at me when I transformed into a human and stuck my hand out.

"There is one more person. This is Zoe Nightshade…"

Andrew bowed before her and said before Percy could finish, "Nice to see you again Miss Nightshade."

"Same to you Andrew." Zoe replied before bowing back. All of us were surprised that they knew each other.

"Zoe, how do you know him?" Artemis asked curious.

"I met him while I was with Ouranos. He came to me while Orion was trying to flirt with me, and beat him to a bloody pulp." She said laughing at the memory.

"Well it seems I owe you Andrew for protecting my sister." Artemis said with respect in her voice. "It was nothing Lady Artemis. I don't like him, and neither does anyone else up there." He said embarrassed.

"Where are you headed?" Nico asked.

"We are headed to Camp Half-Blood to stay awhile since its been a long time since we went there." Percy replied.

"Is it ok if we stay with you guys? We would go there by ourselves, but they still haven't really accepted me and they wouldn't accept Andrew if they found out who his dad was." Nico said.

"Don't worry about that. I will talk to father and he will allow you to be accepted there if you would like." Artemis replied. "You will have to stay in Percy's tent with him and Cole."

"Thank you Lady Artemis." Andrew said bowing. "Just call me Artemis please." she said before walking on. I watched Andrew seeing how he would react with the Hunters. I didn't like the fact that him and my sister were friends, but I suppose I did owe him for protecting her from Orion. He seemed humble as well, which was not something I expected from a son of the king of the Titans.

We got to the lower mountains and found a cave of sorts there. Percy and his sister Tianna froze the ice up above to not melt while Hannah and I got a fire going, and the rest of the Hunters set up the tents. When it was time to eat, Nico and Andrew sat at a smaller table away from us. Percy had asked Arwen what she wanted to eat, but she instead turned to Andrew and asked him, "What would you like?"

He seemed shocked that she would ask him but looked at Percy and said in a question, "Lasagna?"

Percy laughed and summoned a plate for everyone and we all ate, and after had banana boats after by the fire. Then we told jokes, and stories until very late and then everyone started to head to bed because they were tired. I went to the tent which Nico, Andrew, Percy, and I were going to be staying in and said to Nico, "You can have my bed, I am going to be outside keeping watch."

I looked at Percy and realized he had the same idea and we grinned at each other. We left them and went to the fire, there Artemis and Hannah joined us. I remained a wolf and Hannah leaned against me and fell asleep. I heaved a contented sigh and fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Welp that's the end of this chapter. hope you like it. I notice nobody reviews so I don't know whether people like it or not. favorites and follows are welcome but not necessary, but it makes me happy knowing that people like the story. :) until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey everybody got another chapter. hope you guys like it. I changed a couple things from my other story. while the story will be similar I will make some changes where I think that they should be changed because I didn't really like how I wrote it or figured it would sound better this way. if you don't like it then don't read it no one is making you. Reviews are appreciated. :) **

**On to the chapter**

* * *

_**Cole's POV**_

We got up the next day and traveled some more. It was really nice when we got out of the mountains because then I wouldn't be soaked anymore. Even though Percy used his powers to harden the snow so everyone could walk on top I still got wet. We traveled for 3 more days until we got near the camp. Percy stopped all of us and told us that his identity was to remain hidden from the campers until he revealed himself. We all agreed to just call him Guardian. Then we entered camp. Thalia and Zoe blew on their horns to signal our arrival. Nico and Andrew left before everyone came I assumed to go back to the Underworld. They were cool guys and I knew that we weren't attacked along the rest of the way from when we met them, because of Andrew. It seemed that the monsters obeyed him because he was a son of the king of the Titans. I was grateful for that because I didn't want Hannah to get hurt.

Percy and I both put our hoods up as we didn't want to reveal ourselves yet. We walked among the Hunters, me by Hannah's side and Percy by Artemis'. It was funny seeing the expressions on the campers faces when they noticed that two males were with the Hunters. It was noon so everyone was going to the dining hall to eat. We made our way there and went to the Hunters' table. The campers whispered to each other wondering who Percy and I were, it was annoying being able to listen to all them talk about me when they thought I couldn't hear them.

Artemis made her way to Chiron and spoke to him. He nodded and then spoke aloud, "These two are the Guardians of the Hunt. Treat them with respect or you will face the consequences."

This caused more whispering among the campers as they tried to figure out who we were. I took my seat next to Hannah on one side and Zoe on the other. On the opposite side of the table, Percy sat next to Artemis, with Arwen on his lap. Instead of getting served by the Dryads along with everyone else, Percy made our lunch appear. We had macaroni and cheese. When we were eating some girl came up behind Percy and asked him who he was.

"Weren't you listening? I am the Guardian of the Hunt, daughter of Athena." He practically growled. By the looks Zoe, Artemis, and the rest of the older girls were giving her I assumed that she was his ex-girlfriend, Annabeth. She then looked at Artemis and asked her if she had seen Percy while she was on her travels at all.

At that Phoebe got up and said to her, "Why would you care you cheating bitch! You broke up with him and you would be lucky if he ever looks at you again."

"I care because he is my boyfriend and I love him. Anyways I thought you hated men so why would you care about Percy?" Annabeth replied back angrily.

"Look here, girl," Zoe said like it was the worst insult ever, which I guess for a girl is, "You left him, and broke his heart. We saw him a while ago, but the Percy you know has moved on. I suggest you leave us now before you really get hurt."

"Zoe? How are you here? I saw you die and get put in the stars by Lady Artemis." She asked confused and shocked to see my sister.

"Our Guardian knows people in high places and asked him to let me return." Zoe said in a round about way, so as to not reveal anything. This caused Annabeth to become very frustrated because that gave her absolutely no information whatsoever. She then tried to grab Percy's hood but he moved so fast you couldn't even see him move, but he grabbed her hand, and twisted it behind her back and caused her to slam face first into the table.

"Don't you dare try to touch me or take off my hood again daughter of Athena, or you will wish you never met me." Percy said with venom in his voice.

He let go of her and he went out of the dining hall with Artemis beside him. Annabeth ran out as well crying in pain, and the rest of us finished our meal. After we had finished Chiron spoke before everyone left.

"Since the Hunters are here we will have our traditional game of capture the flag."

"Chiron, can our Guardians play on our side as well?" Thalia asked.

"Of course they can, you are going to need all help you can get." A kid from Ares' cabin spoke. All the Hunters rolled their eyes at the son of Ares, because he was so full of himself.

"Yes they can if they wish." Chiron spoke.

With that the campers left to go to their activities and we went to the Hunters' cabin. Thalia ran in and found Percy and Artemis cuddling on a couch.

"Percy, Percy! We are going to play capture the flag and you and Cole can play on our side." Thalia said super excited.

"That's nice Thals, but I think if Cole and I played then it wouldn't be fair for anyone. I mean a werewolf and me playing. We would win in less than a minute." Percy said. We all laughed at what he said because we knew he wasn't just blowing smoke. It was true, with us playing the Hunters wouldn't get to do anything because the game would be over almost as soon as it started.

"We watch you girls show up all the campers." Percy said. "Now Artemis and I have some things we have to take care of."

With that, the two flashed out, leaving all of the Hunters to do whatever they wanted. Most of them went to the archery range and shot arrows. Hannah and I went to the Big House and played a game of pool. We were both pretty terrible at it but it was a lot of fun playing it together laughing at each other when we messed up. When we finished playing our game we opened the door to go outside and immediately both of us were soaked. I heard laughter from around the corner of the house and looked to see the two twin sons of Hermes laughing. I shifted into a wolf and growled at them and they froze for a second before taking off running in the opposite direction. Hannah jumped on my back and I took off after them. I have to admit they were fast, due to their father but, they weren't that smart. They immediately ran up a tree not far from the Big House with arrows following them up the tree. Hannah got down from me and stood there glaring at them, while I circled around the tree daring them to come down.

"What's going on here?" I heard Percy ask apparently back from seeing Zeus with Artemis.

"They set up a bucket of water over the door to the Big House and when we went out it dumped down onto us." Hannah said angrily.

"Hannah leave them alone I think they have learned their lesson and won't do it again." Percy said chuckling.

After that Hannah and I left them and they came down. We went to the beach and just enjoyed the peace and calmness of the water. After sitting on the beach for an hour or two, we headed to the arena where Percy and Hannah were going to spar with the dual daggers. I watched them and played with Koda for awhile. When Hannah and Percy had finished practicing Percy went with Arwen and Artemis to the beach so Percy could train Arwen in her powers. I sparred with Hannah and then we went to the Hunter's cabin to take a shower and get ready for dinner.

When I finished taking a shower and putting on different clothes not forgetting my hood, we met Percy, Artemis, and Arwen on their way in to clean up as well. Percy pulled me to the side and told me that we were going to reveal ourselves tonight at the camp fire. I raised my eyebrow at him when I saw the way he was smirking and knew he had come up with an epic way to reveal ourselves.

I left him to get ready and went with Hannah to the dining hall there we waited with the rest of the Hunters for Percy and Artemis to show up. I ignored all the whispers and stares I was getting sitting with the Hunters, but it was really getting on my nerves the way they did it. They thought they were being so secretive stealing glances at me but it didn't work because I knew they were staring. I could feel myself getting frustrated, until I felt a hand on my arm. I relaxed instantly and gave Hannah a grateful look.

"Thanks Banana." I said. She glared at me, while I and the rest of the Hunt laughed at my nickname for her. I knew she liked it, but she pretended she didn't.

When Percy and Artemis entered the dining hall everyone grew quiet as they saw Percy and Artemis laughing and holding hands with Arwen on his shoulders. They didn't notice and came and sat down. We all ate and the campers were whispering more about what they saw and wondering who both of us were. Percy and I left early from the meal to plan our entrance to the campers.

We were both sitting in trees just outside the ring of where the camp fire was waiting for Artemis to signal us. I was going to go first and unlike Percy, I wouldn't do a big flashy entrance like he was planning. Once all the campers were settled, the Olympians showed up and all the campers jumped up and bowed before sitting down again. The gods nodded and then Zeus turned to Artemis and asked her where we were.

"Oh they are just keeping watch, I will tell them to come." She said smirking and firing a moon beam into the air.

We took off using our wings and Percy made the fire give off a silvery light. I then dove down towards the ground and right before I hit I transformed into my wolf form, howling loudly, before bowing in front of Artemis. I then transformed back into a human still in a bowed position before Artemis. Hannah smiled proudly at me. Everyone gasped when I entered, none of them having seen my wings and very few knowing that I was a werewolf.

_**Hannah's POV**_

I smiled proudly at my boyfriend and thought he looked really hot in the way he entered the camp fire area.

"You are so lucky to have my baby brother. I am glad that he has you too." Zoe whispered to me. I blushed at the compliment and just smiled at her.

I have to say Percy's entrance was the greatest one I have ever seen and I am sure I saw a few people faint from the sheer power that he gave off. The fire was still giving off the silvery glow from when Cole had first appeared, but it rose higher than it normally would have and I knew that Percy was controlling it. He then appeared in the middle of the fire, and I heard the gasps of the campers. I rolled my eyes knowing he was just trying to be dramatic. Then he flew straight up with a tail of fire following him like a comet, as well as another tail made of water. He then wove them into a double-helix pattern and spun around in the air, with the woven tails of fire and water following him. Then the water and fire collided and a mist came and got all the campers wet. The gods and us Hunters were dry thanks to Percy protecting us with his powers. Then he shot down right next to Cole and bowed like him in front of Artemis.

"My Lady Artemis." He said formally. Artemis grinned, but then quickly hid it, and stated equally formally, "Rise Guardians. You can now reveal yourselves."

_**Cole's POV**_

Percy nodded for me to go first. I rose and taking off my hood said, "My name is Cole Nightshade, brother of Zoe Nightshade, champion of Selene, Helios, and Chaos, Guardian of the Hunt."

I saw all the campers look at me stunned with the titles I gave, as well as staring at Zoe, not knowing she had a brother. I also noticed all the female campers staring at me, which made me feel rather uncomfortable. I then went to stand right behind Artemis on her left next to Hannah, who grabbed my hand and smiled at me with eyes shining. I stared back and couldn't stop myself from grinning as well knowing I was right where I belonged. I heard some of the campers growl in anger at seeing me holding Hannah's hand, but I didn't care. Then I turned and listened as Percy spoke.

"Don't even think about it girls, he is already taken and there is nothing you can do to separate them."

I looked at him gratefully and some of the campers pouted at hearing that, but then turned to him expectantly.

"Do I really have to say everything?" He asked whining.

"Yes you do, suck it up bro." Phoebe told him. All the Olympians and Hunters laughed, while the Campers just stared confused.

"Fine. I am the Savior of Olympus, Bane of Titans, Giants and Gaea, Champion of Hestia, Blessed by the Gods and Chaos, Son and heir of Poseidon, and Guardian of the Hunt, Percy Jackson." He finished taking off his hood. Immediately he was tackled by all of his friends who knew him while the newer campers stared at him in awe.

"Well I think that is enough for one night. Everyone go to your cabins. My Lords and Ladies, thank you for coming." Chiron said bowing to them before leaving. The campers followed, bowing and still staring at Percy. Finally it was just the Olympians and the Hunt.

"That was a great entrance, Percy. I couldn't have done better myself." Zeus said.

"Thanks Uncle, I made it up as I went." Percy said laughing.

We chatted for a little bit. It did get a bit dicey when Aphrodite confronted Percy and Artemis about their relationship. Once everyone got over their shock, and Apollo got a little angry, everyone congratulated them. Then Aphrodite had to ask who I was dating. I glared at her before holding Hannah closer to me, and said, "I am dating Hannah."

Aphrodite was shocked that I was dating one of Artemis' Hunters. Then she asked about Andrew. I didn't know how she knew about him but somehow she did. Percy told her he didn't know, but I noticed that Zoe glared at Aphrodite, with a look that could kill.

"Well maybe I will try him then since you two are taken." She said. No one else noticed what I saw, but then I swear I saw Aphrodite look at my sister and wink at her. Zoe blushed but still glared at Aphrodite causing her to flinch. I was curious, and knew I would have to ask Zoe about that.

After that, all the gods left to go about their duties. Percy then picked up Arwen and with Artemis holding one and walked to the cabin to put her to bed. The Hunters and I followed. When we got to Artemis' cabin I kissed Hannah goodnight, and then went to the Poseidon cabin where Percy and I would be staying. Percy came in a few minutes after I did and immediately fell asleep. I stayed awake a little longer, thinking about Zoe's reaction. I then shrugged and decided I would confront her about it tomorrow in the morning and went to sleep.

* * *

**well this is all I got for now. roughly 2,700 without these notes. Why was Zoe blushing at the campfire? maybe you will have already figured it out, or put 2 and 2 together and got 4, but you won't find out for sure until I update next, which depending on what you people say will decide how long it will take me to update. hope you all like it. and review and favorite. makes authors feel loved when you do that.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all another chapter. I don't know if people are liking this story or not because I have seen very little people review, favorite, or follow the story. if nobody likes it then I think I might take it down. I am losing motivation, which is you guys, to continue on with this story. I hope it would get some better reception than it has, but that's life. anyways R&R :)

* * *

_**Cole's POV**_

The next morning Percy and I got up very early. We were used to it and decided to go to the beach to spar. We would have gone to the arena but then we would have woken everyone up with the clashing of our weapons and we also didn't want to destroy the arena. Another reason I think was because Percy didn't want to clean up a huge mess since the beach was just sand a couple trees and rocks. We didn't have to worry about hurting anyone. We started just warming up with a swim in the ocean and ran along the beach a couple laps. Then we began to fight. We were a challenge for each other because we were both strong, and knew how to use our weapons effectively. As Percy came after me, I sent a beam of sunlight at him, effectively blinding him. Then I jumped up in the air my wings helping me. I was about to hit him with the butt of my spear but right before he turned around and rolled right under me shocking me. I fell on the ground in a heap and before I could rise he had his sword at my throat.

"H-how?" I asked in amazement.

"Oh come on Cole, just because I can't see you doesn't mean I don't know where you are. You forget I am the son of Poseidon, not only the earthshaker, but also god of the oceans. I can sense the water in your body." He said smiling and giving me a hand up.

I shook my head. He was just full of surprises I don't know how anyone could beat him unless they took away his powers, but even then his skills with any kind of weapon was unbelievable so I bet he still could beat anyone no matter what.

"Let's go shower and then meet the girls I am sure they are already awake and breakfast is soon." Percy said. We went to his cabin and showered and put on our normal Guardian clothes, but we left our hoods down since everyone knew who we were now. We left and made our way to Artemis' cabin. We knocked on the door and were greeted by Kendra.

"Hey Perce, Cole, we are almost ready, Artemis is taking a shower right now and then we will be ready to go to breakfast." She said. She let us come in and the girls greeted both of us. Hannah came and gave me a kiss, but we were separated by Zoe when she said, "Can you two get a room?"

The girls all laughed along with Percy, while Hannah and I blushed. We then joined in the laughing and sat on the couch to wait for Artemis to finish up. When she finally came out Percy went to her and gave her a kiss as well. The girls all giggled.

"So you tell Hannah and I to get a room, but it's ok when they do it? That's not fair." I said whining.

"That's because they are Percy and Artemis and because we like them better than you." Phoebe said smiling at us to know she was joking. The girls all laughed again this time joined by Artemis as well.

"All right lets go to breakfast now. I think Cole has had enough embarrassment for one hour." Zoe said grinning evilly. I paled at the thought.

We made our way to breakfast and sat down. Most of the campers still were talking about us, well Percy mostly. I suppose he was a sort of legend here at camp. I still can't get over what he has accomplished, and the things he has turned down, and what he has been through.

As we ate breakfast I heard a son of Ares talking about Percy and I. I heard him talking about how we were weak and that's why we stayed with the girls so we could feel stronger. "I bet they were to scared to play capture the flag against us because they were scared that their faces would get hurt. I bet they are both secretly gay." he said out loud.

At that those who heard him were immediately quiet. The ones who knew Percy, were looking at him, expecting him to blow up in his face. They were surprised when Percy just looked at Artemis, and I could tell he was asking for permission. She nodded and then Percy stood up and turned around and said, "How about we play another game of Capture the flag and Cole and I will join this time and we will see how weak we are."

"Oh right ya that will be fun, we will beat you guys easily, those girls only won because they can run fast from us." He said cockily.

I sighed, knowing that he probably won't live long after the capture the flag game, or if he did then he wouldn't be having kids ever. "Ok tomorrow after lunch we will have another game." I said speaking for Percy.

"Agreed, prepare to get your asses handed to you." The son of Ares said. Then he got up with his siblings and a couple other people that were apart of his little group joined him outside.

We finished eating and then went to the cabin.

"So Percy you got any ideas on how to beat these guys?" Phoebe said.

"Of course, they are going to lose easily. I do have to ask, do you ladies want it to last awhile or get it over with quickly. Either way will humiliate them." He said smirking.

The Hunters all grinned evilly and I shuddered thinking how bad the boys were going to suffer.

"Lets do the longer one. I want to draw it out." Thalia said, while the rest nodded in support.

"Okay here is the plan. We are going to wait while they send most of their campers because they will think that just Cole and I are going to go for the flag so they will keep some of the older campers back. But what we will do is everyone will hang back and we will capture everybody that comes over. Then when we got almost everyone except the ones guarding the flag we will go and get it. Simple as that. And you girls will get to set traps for them and other fun stuff." Percy said. It was a really good plan.

Phoebe, Zoe, and Thalia all began rubbing their hands together all the while with grins on their faces like the Cheshire cat.

_**Time Skip ~ Next Day**_

We had just finished lunch and were getting ready for the game. We met at the creek where Chiron explained the rules, then we went off to hide our flag. We put ours in a tree that stood alone for the most part and kept everyone hidden so it looked like no one was guarding it. In reality there were traps all around it, and we were all around in trees or hiding in bushes.

Chiron sounded the horn to begin the game and right away we heard yelling from the campers. They were so predictable, sending the Ares cabin first to try to draw us out, and get some of us out.

Then they did something that Percy probably didn't predict, and sent Travis and Connor in the air using shoes they must have gotten from their father. They flew through the air dodging arrows until they were close to the flag.

"Cole go stop them." Percy said to me standing right by me.

"Yes sir." I said grinning, maybe ill have some payback against them. I would give them a little scare. I flew up right in front of them stopping them right over a hidden trap.

"No fair, that you can fly along with all your other powers, and turning into a wolf." Travis said.

"Life isn't fair deal with it." I said drawing my bow and firing not at them but at their shoes. They had closed their eyes thinking I was aiming for them and didn't see me cut the wings off their shoes. I laughed and then they opened their eyes to realize that I had hit their shoes and started to fall. They were screaming until Percy caught them.

"Oh man Percy why did you have to ruin my fun?" I said whining.

"Cole I know they played a joke on you but doesn't mean you can kill them or hurt them really bad, it's against the rules." Percy said.

"I knew that. There was a net right below them that would have caught them." I told him pointing to the hidden net right below them.

"Oh ok then." He said letting them drop until they landed in the net which tangled them up so they couldn't escape.

After that we took care of everyone else except the son of Ares and his little group. Percy told us all to leave them alone he would take care of them. The rest of the Hunters agreed and they went to go beat the rest of the defenders and get the flag. I stayed behind with Percy along with Hannah.

We waited a little while hidden in the trees until he came with his siblings. Percy stepped out and said, "I left all the Hunters to go get the flag."

"Oh, so you left only yourself to guard it. You are foolish to think you can take all of us on." He said arrogantly. While they were talking I silently took his cronies out. I then transformed into a wolf and waited. Thomas apparently waiting for his friends to back him up looked back and saw me staring at him and yelped jumping backwards and falling on his butt.

"Cole leave him to me." Percy told me. I nodded my head and backed off.

"Wait Percy, can I take him? He was the one trying to hit on me the most earlier." Hannah said jumping down from the tree she was in and walking behind me.

"Of course you can, just don't be too easy on him. Lets see how much you have learned from me." Percy said after thinking about it for a minute.

Thomas who was angry at what Percy said, charged at Hannah with his sword raised. Right before he was going to strike the conch blew signaling the end of the game as the Hunters crossed over with the flag. Immediately Percy appeared between then and blocked Thomas' blade with ease, while Hannah had just waited until the last minute to sidestep his attack that wasn't coming anymore.

"Well boy, guess you are lucky, but tomorrow at the arena you won't be." Hannah said. Then she turned around and walked toward me. I quickly transformed into a human and grabbed her hand and we walked to where the Hunters were celebrating. Then we all made our way to the cabin and cleaned up and went to the dining hall to eat dinner.

While we were there talking and joking around, Annabeth came behind Percy and shouted, "You cheated!"

"How did we do that?" Percy asked not turning around.

"You kept your team back, and made us come to you, then when you got everyone you swamped us and took our flag!" she said red in the face.

"Yes that is called strategy something I got from Athena." Percy said smirking, while the rest of us laughed. "I just used your numbers, and confidence against you. There is no rules against that, and you could have done the same."

"Well you had you and the other boy on your team, that isn't allowed. The Hunters is only allowed to have females." Annabeth said trying to find some grounds to find that we cheated.

"No where does it say that. The game was campers, you, versus, the Hunters, us, which includes our Guardians." Hannah said while I and the rest of the Hunters nodded in agreement.

"No one asked you girl. Stay out of this." Annabeth said swinging her hand to slap Hannah.

Before I could respond and stop her, she froze. I then noticed looking around, that everyone except the Hunters were not moving at all. Then there was laughing and Nico and Andrew appeared from the shadows. They looked at us grinning, and Nico said, "I have a great idea."

We all watched as he got Thomas, and put him in Hannah's place. We all moved away and let Andrew allow time to move normally.

_Smack!_

Everyone gasped in shock then started laughing as they saw who Annabeth had really slapped. The two of them then ran outside and we sat down to eat with Andrew and Nico joining us.

* * *

**end of this chapter until next time if there is a next time**


End file.
